


Riddari

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Tony is bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: When you turn 18 you get an impression of your soulmate and all I got was something weird.Tony had given up on his soulmate. Twenty years without finding them was a long time, and his impression didnt seem to be any help.





	

Twenty years after Tony Stark got his fated impression of his soulmate, he still hadn't found them. Everyone he knew had found their soulmate within a few years of their 18th birthday and were now happily married or had kids. They had everything that Tony didn't. 

People kept telling him; 'you should go on on of those shows that help you find your soulmate' or 'what was your impression? I'll help you find them' but Tony didn't want to tell anyone. Others got simple, normal impressions, the smell of freshly baked bread, a picture of childhood Christmas present, but not Tony. Tony got the impression of an eight-legged horse. A normal horse would be fine, but no. Of course, he got the impression of something that didnt exist.

So Tony had just given up, given up on love, given up on finding his soulmate. He had come to terms with being alone, and welcomed it, he preferred working on his robots, down in his lab. It wasn't until someone gifted him a mythology book that things started to change.

At first, he just tossed the book aside, he had no time or reason to read it, so why should he? But as it sat there on his desk, something seemed to draw him to it, subtle glances while working, staring into space and realising he was looking at it. It took him a few months to realise what was so intriguing about the book, but it was right in front of his eyes. On the cover of the book was an eight-legged horse.

He grabbed the book and started skimming through the pages, desperately looking for information on the horse, anything that would give him answers. He wasn't bothered about finding his soulmate, he wasn't looking for the love, it was just something that had been bothering him for a long time.

Sleipnir, the eight-legged horse.

Tony found the page he was looking for and started to read, it was all a little confusing, he didn't know anything about Norse mythology so this was all very new. The only piece of information that stuck out to him was that Sleipnir was the son of Loki.

That got him thinking, was his soulmate a Norse mythology enthusiast with a love for Loki? He didn't know. But he skipped to the page about Loki, deciding to read through that too.

"I wondered when you'd figure it out." a low, cool voice sounded from behind Tony causing him jump violently dropping the book on the table. He turned around looking at the male. He was tall, that was the first thing he noticed, with ebony hair, striking eyes and a very odd fashion sense.

"Who are you? And how did you get down here?" Tony wasn't panicked, he had enough security that could deal with the stranger, should he become a risk to Tony.

"Oh, Tony..." The raven haired male took a step towards him, almost backing Tony into the desk. "I, my dear... Am Loki."

Tony blinked for a few moments, trying to comprehend what the other had just said. "You mean..." He pointed to the book, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Yes. That Loki. It was I who gave you that book. You see, us... God's if you will, we are not permitted to interfere with a mortal's life, soulmate or not. We can only interfere once the mortal has worked out who the soulmate is. You... Took far longer than most." Loki explained, his piercing eyes looking down at the smaller male.

"You mean to say, that I've been lonely, for twenty years, because my fucking soulmate wasn't allowed to find me?!" There was a seething anger in Tony, he claimed to like the isolation, but being alone, and lonely, those are two different things. People may desire to be alone, but no one wants to be lonely.

Loki reached out a hand, his long slender fingers going under Tony's chin, his thumb resting lightly on Tony's cheek. "I'm sorry, I know how lonely you've been, I wish I could have come sooner, but it wasn't meant to be."

Loki's flesh felt like ice against the warm skin of Tony's cheek and he batted his hand away with a huff. "Bull. Shit. I wasn't meant to be lonely. I should be happy, and in love, like everyone else. I don't care if you're my fucking soulmate, you're twenty years too late Loki. I don't want you."

Tony pushed past the God, a scowl written across his face. If this was what having a soulmate was like, Tony didn't want it.

But the God wouldn't let him go that easily. Lokis reached out grasping Tony's wrist and forcing him against the wall. Those perfect blue eyes were red only for a moment before the anger melted away and Loki took a step back, shame now showing where the anger did.

"I'm sorry Tony, I am. But the impression I got of you, when I came of age, was the overwhelming sense of loneliness." He sighed softly and turned away. "I've watched you for so long, I knew you were destined to be my soulmate long before you did. I've seen you grow up, I watched as the loneliness grew strong within you. I tried desperately to come help you, to take that away, to replace it with love. But I could not. And for that, I apologise." 

As Loki spoke, the anger, the loneliness that had built itself so strongly within him seemed to ebb away slightly, as if Loki were chipping away at a block of ice.

But Loki was already walking away, he knew when he was not wanted, and he knew that feeling too well. But he felt as if he should have done more to help the mortal, but there was nothing.

Tony watched as Loki started his walk away, his mind was running a mile a minute and but there was one thing he was certain of.

"Wait, Loki!" Loki froze at the sound of the other's voice and he turned slowly to look at him as the smaller man walked towards him.

"Maybe I was a little quick to dismiss you..." And with that he leant up, kissing him softly on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, if people liked this, I may carry it


End file.
